


Naked

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Of course, Zoro had seen a naked woman before. But this was... different.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Kudos: 57





	Naked

Of course Zoro had seen a woman without clothes before. He'd seen Nami naked probably a billion times, it's not like she liked clothes much more than he did. But this...was different.

Sanji was almost flat, lacking the enormous breasts of the red headed woman, and also...Zoro couldn't take his eyes off her. Normally, the only thing that would truly hipnotize him was that stupid eyebrow of hers, above a stupidly blue eye. But now, it seemed his eyes were scanning her whole body, drinking that sight while he could. Which was absurd. First, because she was the pervert there, usually he was the one who would make fun of her for wanting to creepily spy on other women. And second, because it was Sanji, and she was infuriating and it didn't make no sense whatsoever.

But, soon he realized things not always made sense. Because the more he stared the more he wanted to touch. And as soon as he knew, he came out of his hiding place, face to face with a very flushed and irritated Sanji. And pretty soon he discovered she wanted to be touched, even though she would never admit such a thing.

And she let him touch everything. Let him hurriedly grab her tiny tits in his hands and squeeze them. Kneel in front of her and take them in his mouth. Bow down a little further and take her small clit, licking roughly and letting her hips control the rhythm until she came in his mouth.

Though she didn't kick him, thanks to her lack of clothes, he was sure she would do it the whole week. A small price to pay.


End file.
